Stars
by MissAwesomeness
Summary: A collection of Tiva-ness based on different songs.
1. Stars

**A/N: This is my first Tiva story evaaaa :) yay! It hasn't been beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Once my beta gets back to me I'll change a few things. Anyway enough of my ramblin'. Let's get to readin'!**

**Disclaimer:**** I asked Donald Bellisario nicely for the rights to NCIS but he said no... and issued a restraining order against me... OH WELL! :{D**

* * *

_**Everyone, you look so lonely.**_**  
**

I sat at my desk in the empty bullpen on a dreary Saturday morning. I had some paperwork that didn't get done last night because of Tony's antics. Tony... silly and annoying, but a good friend nonetheless. He had been pestering us all yesterday with his movie mumbo gumbo, or was it mumbo jumbo? Anyway, I didn't get done with my paperwork because of Tony. Now I sit here alone on a Saturday, doing a load of paperwork. I sigh, "Try to focus on the paperwork." I tell myself.

"Gooooood morning!" a familiar singsong voice calls. I turn quickly because I thought the squad room was empty.

"Ah hahaha!" Tony laughs, "I scared the ninja!" He walked over to his desk put his bag onto the floor and collapsed onto the chair. Seriously? Tony is going to keep me from finishing again? I sigh, I just wanted to get my paperwork done and go home.

"Tony," I start, "The reason I am here is because of you."

"Me?" Tony questions innocently, "Aww, Ziva, you don't need to do paperwork to see me." She sees the mischief growing in those sparkling green eyes.

"No Tony, you would not stop talking about your movies last night!" I cried, "I couldn't get my paperwork done!" He grins the stupid goofy grin that makes my heart melt.

"Ahh, come on Zee-Vah," he pouts, "That's not the only reason you came." He puts his feet up on his desk and his hands behind his head and waits for my reply. I thought I'd drag him along for a bit.

"If you must know I-"

"Oh I must." Tony interrupted.

"Well then, if you must know…" I paused, roping him along. Wait, stringing him along, "I hoped to see…"

"Who did you hope to see Zee-Vah?" Tony smirked.

"MaGee" I grinned. This was a joke of course, but… I wanted to see Tony's reaction.

"Oh." Tony muttered. He took his hands off his head and put him feet on the ground.

Wow, I didn't expect that. The minute I said, "McGee" Tony's eyes and smirk fell. I expected the smirk to go but what didn't expect were his eyes. All I saw in those once sparkling green eyes was… true sadness. He turned on his computer and went to work.

"Tony," I tried.

"No Ziva, we need to work." Tony replied gruffly.

I turned and looked at my computer screen. What? Did Tony really think I came here for him? Did he really think that was the reason... or did he hope? I had really not meant to hurt Tony's feelings like that.

After about a half an hour I had not finished a single report. Tony was distracting me but not the way he had before. Before it was his movies, now his silence was distracting. I could not take it anymore.

"Tony," I cried "I did not mean it when I said McGee."

"I know." was Tony's short curt answer.

I know. Was that all he could say? I know. That phrase tore me up inside. How could he know and still be angry? Now I am angry. I finish two reports quickly, pounding the keyboard, cursing in Hebrew, trying to keep my mind off of Tony.

"You know Ziva," Tony starts, "I came here to see you." I shift my gaze back to Tony.

"Me?" I ask, very confused. He leans back into his chair and replies,

"Well, maybe I got you a little a something." Ah, the mischief is back in his eyes.

"What do you have up your coat?" I ask.

"Sleeve." He corrects. "It's up your sleeve, Ziva. And it's actually in my pocket." He reaches down into is pocket and pulls out a box. Wooden. Blue bow. My hands start to tremble as he walks to my desk. He sets down the box and takes a step back.

"Why did you step back?"

"It gives me more time to duck." He jokes. I hope.

I look at the box skeptically. It looks like a nice homemade wooden box; the blue bow puzzles me though. It could be a fancy chocolate bar. No, Tony wouldn't make this much fuss over candy. A bracelet maybe? Would Tony get _me_ a bracelet?

"Go on." Tony prods, "Open it." I take one last look at the box and take a deep breath. First, I slide the ribbon off slowly. I can see Tony's nervousness; he keeps fooling with his ear. Next, I slide the top of the box off and pull away the purple tissue paper.

"Tony!" I gasp. "Its beautiful! Why did you get me this?"

Tony smiles shyly, "Do you like it? I noticed you didn't have one anymore so, I got ya this one." his eyes are filled with anticipation.

"Oh Tony," I think about Saleem. He yanks by beautiful Star of David necklace off my neck and smashes it against a wall. A tear forms, "Tony I... I love it."

"Ya mean it?" Tony smiles, "You love it?" Admiring the delicate piece of jewelry, I stand up and walk to his side. He takes the necklace gently from my hand and points out a tiny etch in the metal.

"What is it?" I inquire.

"It says," He pauses, "Tony." I grin.

"Thank you _bello_, will you put it on?" I ask.

"You're welcome _bella. _I will." He smiles and pulls my hair back. I feel him struggle with the clasp a bit but he finally gets it hooked on. I stroke the necklace carefully. I have missed the weight of a necklace. I turn to face him again and am confronted by a peck on the cheek.

"You missed." I reply,

"Did I?" Tony smirks. I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. This time I get the kiss I've been dreaming of for so long.

_**When I look at the stars I feel like myself.**_

_****_**

* * *

A/N: **** The first and last lines of this are from an AWESOME song called "Stars" it's by switchfoot and inspired the title. Bello= Italian for handsome. Bella= Italian for pretty. I feel like this could become a multi-chapter story of Tiva love but i don't know... what do you think? Oh, about reviews... I LOVE THEM! **

**Click this little button and review!**

**V  
**


	2. April Showers

**A/N: Well... this is a little overdue. I really had no time to write this week. School shopping, math reviewing, sleeping, ect. I finally got time to work on it! ****Huzzah!**** It's a little short but... it's awesome. Sooooo, here it is! Enjoy! :{D**

**Disclaimer. Me no own NCIS. Comprende?**

**

* * *

**

_**"April showers bring May flowers, I have seen rain before."**_

It was a dreary Thursday morning in April. Ziva David was out for her morning run when the rain started to fall. She does not like the rain. The rain takes away the sunshine and warmth that she loves. Wearing a light track jacket and her orange beanie she was semi concealed from the rain. She jogged home, trying to block out the rain and avoid being soaked.

When she arrived home she peeled off her wet clothes and took a nice warm shower. She stepped out of the shower refreshed and warm. She began her morning routine, dress, eat, and pack the gear. When she accomplished this, she headed out to her red Mini. Key in ignition and she's off to work.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo awoke on a dreary Thursday. He sat up and sighed, when he looked at the clock he felt a twinge of panic. He leaped out of his bed and rushed to the shower, letting the warm water calm him. He stepped out, threw on some pants, inhaled a bowl of cereal, and put on a shirt. He pulled a quick comb through his hair and grabbed his keys. When he arrived outside he finally realized in was raining, he quickly jumped into his blue Mustang avoiding getting soaked. He started his car and went off to work.

* * *

Ziva David arrived at work to find no one in the bullpen. She sat down and sighed. She liked it when she was alone, but sometimes... She stared out the window and observed the rain since there was nothing else to do.

**Ding.**

The elevator bell startled her for a second. Out of the elevator walked Tony DiNozzo, almost on time.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Good morning to you too Tony. I do not know where McGee and Gibbs are." Ziva replied. He sat down and looked out the window.

"Do you like the rain?" He asked after awhile.

"Not really. I prefer the sun." She answered quietly.

They didn't speak. They just looked out into the rain.

"You know those old movies when the girl always gets kissed in the rain?" He asked.

"Yes." Ziva muttered.

"Could you ever see yourself getting kissed in the rain?"

"Maybe." She said with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

* * *

At lunchtime Tony invited Ziva to eat at the deli down the street.

"Come on." He pleaded, "The rain looks like it's letting up and I don't want to go alone! Please?" Ziva sighed,

"I will go with you, but if I am soaked it's on your Ted."

"Head, Ziva. On your head." Tony corrected.

"That makes a lot more sense."

They walked down to the D.C. Deli and ordered two sandwiches and two hot chocolates. As they were finishing their sandwiches it started to **pour**. Ziva groaned but Tony smirked, his plan was in motion.

"I am going to get so wet!" She complained. Tony sat back in his chair and finished his hot chocolate.

"Well," he asked, "Are you ready to go for it?" Ziva nodded.

They walked out of the deli and within seconds they were soaked.

"Remember the conversation we had this morning?" Tony asked.

"About the rain?"

"No."

"About being kissed in the rain then?"

"Yesssss." he smirked.

"Well?"

"Well."

Ziva David wrapped her arms around Tony DiNozzo's neck. And they kissed in the rain.

_**"What are we waiting for? 'Cause love leaves an open door."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Well? Did ya love it? Sokay if ya just liked it though. Reviews make me smile. Please just click the little button and review. Is 7 total reviews to much to ask for? Please help me turn my :( upside down and click the _magic_ button! Oh! The two song lines are from Sugarland's "April Showers"****The next chapter will probably be based on "Hey Soul Sister" by train and it'll be in Tony's POV. REVIEW!  
**


	3. Smile

**A/N: Heyyyyy... yeah... sorry about going about a month without updating... School has started and it was just crazy sooo... I'm back! Expect and update every 1-2 weeks. (I'm a lazy writer. XD) I know I said I was going to do a Hey Soul Sister one but, this one just took over and was like, "No! I wanna be first!" Can't argue with where the writing takes you. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe..."**_

Their ceremony could not have gone better. The usual cold faced, shielded, Israeli assassin was smiling. She wasn't just smiling, she was beaming. He even saw a tear in her eye. It's true, ever since they had broken rule 12 and started dating, she had become softer and more open.

**_A wet Friday evening in the squad room._**

"Ziva David, my spirited ninja chick, will you allow me the privilege of escorting you to a late night movie and dinner?"

The date went well. That date had crawled into another and another and another. The weeks had crawled into months. The months crawled into one year and seventeen days. Then this happened...

**_Exactly 382 days since that wet Friday evening._**

"Ziva David, my spirited ninja chick, will you allow me the privilege of asking you to be my wife?"

She smiled. He placed the ring on her finger. A silver band with a nice diamond in the middle. Two sparkling blue gems on either side, all set deeply into the shining silver band.

"Its so they don't fall out during ninja mode."

She wore a crisp white dress. There was no poof to the dress, she would have no poof. The dress fell into many folds around her waist and drooped to the floor. He thought he saw her tuck a small knife into one of the folds, typical. The dress had one sparsely sequined strap running diagonally down her neck, the most "glitter" the dress had.

All of their family was there, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, the McAbby-let, and of course Ducky. After the vow we exchanged and they kissed for the first time as man and wife, the bride and groom leapt down the aisle glowing with happiness. They hopped into their white Charger and she hit the gas, sending pebbles and dust flying. The "Just Married" sign flopped vehemently on the bumper. She laughed when she turned to see him clutching the seat for dear life next to her. He had forgotten how to breathe when she first hit the gas.

They gathered back for the reception two hours later. A table full of gifts. A hall all decorated in black streamers, black table cloths, and black napkins. Courtesy of Abby of course. After everyone had gathered, the dance began. Their first dance was smooth and slow, with everyone watching. She danced with Gibbs next, the father figure. Then Ducky, the grandfather role.

He danced with his new bride and she danced with her new groom. They looked like children, spinning and spinning until they were both dizzy and giggling. They sat, had some punch, gave toasts, and ate the magnificent cake Abby had designed. It was a beautiful emerald green color. Chocolate brown laced around the entire cake, all four tiers of it. They had opened their gifts, said their goodbyes, and loaded all the wonderful presents into that white Charger.

When they arrived at their hotel, she would never had admitted it but, she was _exhausted_. She lay down on the bed, thiers for the next two weeks, and sighed. From the next room amongst a pile of luggage, he gazed at his new bride laying sprawled out on their bed, and he couldn't help but smile.

_**"Oh, you make me smile."**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: Soooooo...? Did ya love it? Like it? Notsomuchlikeit? Tell me by hitting this little review button at the bottom. The song this is based on is called Smile. I don't know who it's by because I dont like it that much. I just like these two parts. :/ Oh! Whoever can guess the meaning of Tony and Ziva's cake will get a shout out in the next chappy-ter.**

**10 reviews... please?**

**:{D**

**-MissAwesomeness.  
**


	4. Cool Thing

**A/N: I am a horrible person. I apologize for not updating this story for a lifetime. Sometimes, I'm just a lazy writer. I have time to write but, sometimes I can't. ANYWAY, enjoy this awesome update of "Stars" :{D**

**Oh! The person who got what the cake meant last chapter was, drum-roll please... dun dun dun dun! PodDoc! You win... A SMILE! :D**

* * *

_**"She didn't come there lookin' for love and the cool thing was…"**_

Charles Markweather murdered Commander Patrick Stevens two days ago. Gibbs' team has been on his tail ever since. This morning, they finally had enough evidence to bring him down. However, they needed to drive down to Virginia Beach to arrest him. Markweather was hiding in plain site at his design studio on the shore. On the ride to Markweather Studio, Gibbs chose McGee to ride with him. It was a good choice, considering the ride in Tony and Ziva's car which went a little something like this...

"And so in Jaws they carved the shark out of Styrofoam, and colored it with this paint that allows the sty-"

"Tony!"

"Yeeeeeessss?"

"I do not wish to hear about a spray painted shark."

"But our suspect does that kind of stuff. He's pretty skilled at it. I thought you'd want to know."

"He used his "skills" to kill a man. In cold blood!"

"Just like a shark!"

"He is not a shark. He is a man."

"Well, he's a man with mad shark skills."

"You are congratulating him on what he did to Commander Stevens, yes?"

"No no no Zeee-Vah. I am merely saying that I could not have come up with a better plan."

"Of course not! Your only plans come from plots of movies!"

"Hey hey, low blow Ziva, low blow."

After that "lively" conversation, the car was quiet until they got to the studio. Gibbs and McGee had just pulled up when Tony and Ziva arrived. They all rushed to the door silently so that the cowardly Markweather didn't run. Once they were all in position, and Gibbs' mandatory call of "Federal Agents." into the building had no response, Tony kicked the door down, sending splinters everywhere. Ziva went in first, gun drawn followed by Gibbs with McGee, and Tony close behind.

No less than ten seconds after they entered the building, one shot was fired from Charles Markweather in the direction of Ziva. Two shots from Ziva later and Markweather falls to the ground, dead with a double-tap right through the heart. McGee stood staring at the body, blinking for a couple of seconds until he regained his composure and confirmed what they all knew,

"It's Markweather, boss."

As they wait for Ducky's coroner van to come down from DC, Gibbs gives them all an opportunity to take a walk around the area. Tony took the opportunity to ask Ziva to accompany him on a stroll on the beach. With much sarcasm, she accepts.

_And that's where we are now._

Virginia Beach was by far one of Tony's favorite beaches. He found it beautiful. Having Ziva by his side made it even more beautiful. It was cool outside. The mid-morning sun had just started to warm everything up. There were only a few people on this beach, making it nice and quiet for Tony and Ziva's walk. Ziva had taken her shoes off and stepped onto the cool sand.

"Come on." Ziva urged, "Take of your shoes and get out here." Tony hesitated for a moment before unlacing his shoes and stepping onto the beach to join Ziva. They started walking towards the water's edge. He turned to look at Ziva; the light breeze blew her hair into her face. He reached over and brushed the stray hair away. She turned to look at him for a second before looking back out to sea. Looking at her then made him realize that he needed to tell her something.

"Ziva…" Tony started, as he gazed at the brown haired beauty in front of him. "I think I… what I mean is… I…"

"You what?" Ziva asked.

"I think that we would have a chance. You know… together." She turned to him with a look in her eyes, a look he couldn't place. He closed his eyes and braced himself for some sort of bodily harm. But when he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of brown eyes looking up at him. She closed the gap between them as he wraped his hand in her hair, pulling her closer. When they finally break the kiss Tony chuckles,

"I guess that was a yes." Ziva grins and smacks his cheek lightly,

"The hour is up, we must go back." They both walk back to the road and retrieve their shoes. They waste no time getting back to the scene, Ducky's van is already there and collecting the body. Ziva goes to find McGee while Tony walks back into Markweather Studios. Once inside he's greeted with a head slap. With a yelp, Tony turns to face Gibbs.

"That was for what I didn't see." Gibbs grinned, he walked back out to his car with McGee already inside waiting for him and drove off, leaving Tony standing there. He smiled to himself and said,

"I guess that was a yes." Tony walked back out to the car; Ducky had everything and was moving out in his van. Tony opened the passenger side door and smiled at Ziva as he sat down, this would be the best ride home ever.

"_**...Neither did I."**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N:****Soooooo? I set it up weird. I wanted to try the, "This is what happened." thing. Did it work? Did ya like it? Please review and tell moi! The song is by Rascal Flatts and it's called "Cool Thing" **

**Please, please, peas, Review!  
**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
